There are a variety of beverage dispensers currently on the market. Some beverage dispensers operate by dispensing a hot or cold ready-to-drink fluid directly into a container such as a cup. Other beverage dispensers operate by dispensing a powdered or liquid concentrate along with a separate diluent through a beverage dispensing nozzle and into a container or cup to form the drink.
The present invention relates to post-mix dispensers in which a liquid concentrate is stored and is automatically combined at the time of dispensing with a diluent such as water. The combination is usually operated in a mixing chamber in which the concentrate and the diluent emerge. The relative flows of the concentrate and diluent can be controlled to maximize the qualities of the beverage such as mixing and foam production. This mixing chamber can be a mixing tee fitment such as described in WO 2010115888. This mixing tee fitment cooperates with the end of a flexible tube attached to a concentrate container. The concentrate can be pumped through the flexible tube by peristaltic pump as well known in the state of the art. In the mixing tee fitment a flow of water mixes with a dose of concentrate. It has been observed that for concentrates presenting high viscosity properties the mixing and dilution with water can be difficult. Then the beverage in the drinking cup may not be homogeneous.